


Spilt Milk

by RaynWater



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynWater/pseuds/RaynWater
Summary: Lets go through the life of Jonah Summers, the ticking time mutant.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please leave some criticism!!  
> \- <3 Rayn  
> I'll post art in later chapters as im sick rn, Stay safe!  
> also it is not one chapter, I simply don't know how to change it!

Fights usually put Logan in an adrenaline rush, he felt like there was a good reason to actually gouge someone's eyes out, other than them being an absolute annoyance. But Scott was different now. Yes, when Jean was alive, they were like mice fighting over cheese, but now, Logan always feels terrible. He thought he was getting better with talking to Scott about anything.

“Ah, crap.” Logan hanged his head down over the balcony.    
Logan finished his drink and didn't say a word, he packed a bag, and grabbed Scott’s keys, 

“I used it last time, he’ll be fine” Logan slammed the door behind him, He didn't even make it out before he was stopped.

“Leaving?” Scott crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall   
“Yeah, what's it to yah?” He kept walking.   
Scott just stood there in silence.   
Logan opened the door, making his exit, when he tripped. 

“ACK-” Logan ate a face full of cement

“Logan are you alright?” Scott made his way to the door

“Yeah, * _ ptoo*  _ just peachy” he wasn't, “what did I trip over anyway?”

“It looks like-,” Scott bent down and moved the fabric, ”A baby!”

Logan dusted off his jeans and picked up the basket   
“There’s a note” He unfolded it, revealed inside was everything about him, which was odd.   
“How would they know everything about him?” He can’t even talk”

“Well, we’ll talk over this with the professor.” Scott gently cradled the kid in his arms.

“You can leave Logan, he’ll be alright” 

“Nah,” Logan scratched the back of his head ,”I’ll stay” he collected the bag and propped it over his shoulder, following Scott.   
\-- Next Morning--   
  
“So you found him last night?” Ororo held Jonah and cradled him softly, he just kept laughing

“Yeah, Logan just tripped over him, just glad the kids okay, it was pretty cold last night.” 

“Hm, so where is Logan? Did he leave this morning?”

“Yeah, he-“

Logan bashed through the door like nothing,

“Logan, we thought you left?”

“Yeah, for supplies” he held up a bag and rummaged through the bag picking out everything he bought

“We have formula, diapers, pacifiers, some clothes, and wipes. The basics”

“Wow, y’know, Logan... We have plenty of supplies for these emergencies” but Scott was quite impressed none the less

“Well I got the expensive shit, so he better like it”

He smiled, holding out a finger to the baby, who so eagerly grabbed it.

‘Would you like to hold him?” Ororo held Jonah out to Logan

“Oh, sure,” Logan took Jonah and held him close, as if it was an instinct.

Scott put a warming hand on Logans shoulder, they both seem fond of the kid, but it may not last long. 


	2. Update!

just wanted to pop in and say sorry for not updating, Mental health has not been the best  
best wishes xx  
Rayn

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments TY !!


End file.
